Blanco en Silencio
by CrisSP
Summary: Desde que Nessie tiene pesadillas, su padre no puede leerle la mente y la pequeña ha perdido su don. Bella y el resto de los Cullen descubren que la situación es más difícil de lo que parece. CAP 2!fic paralelo a Silencio en Blanco
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es paralela a Silencio (en) Blanco (que se publicará próximamente), yo diría que se complementan, así que si les gusta esta idea, pueden revisarla._

**B ****l ****a ****n ****c ****o ****(**_**en**_**) ****S ****i ****l ****e ****n ****c ****i ****o**

_**Por CrisSP**_

**UNO.- Pesadilla en blanco**

_P.O.V. Bella Cullen_

Desde hacía dos días, ella fruncía el rostro cuando dormía.

Reneesme apretaba sus cejas y los quejidos le salían leves, asustados.

Las pesadillas de mi hija se volvieron las mías, ya que yo sólo podía soñar a través de ella.

Edward también compartía mi preocupación: no podía leerle la mente a nuestra hija.

Las dos últimas noches las habíamos pasado en la habitación de Nessie, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Edward no podía leerle los pensamientos y yo no podía protegerla con mi escudo.

Cuando tocábamos sus manos, ella no nos transmitía nada. Sólo una ceguera blanca que nos desconcertaba.

Tanto Edward, como yo, queríamos conocer si tenía pesadillas, pero cuando despertaba, Nessie no decía nada… no nos contaba su sueño, como era su costumbre, y se negaba rotundamente a salir a cazar o a caminar por el bosque.

Jacob no estaba en La Push, había ido a conocer al primer bebé de una de sus hermanas. Alice tampoco podía ver nada, la misma Nessie se lo impedía.

-"Lo peor es que no nos dice nada cuando despierta"- dejé salir aquella noche.

Reneesme entonces lagrimó, la lágrima corrió por su mejilla, a eso le siguió un gemido .

–"Edward..."- volteé hacia mi compañero, esperando que él tuviera la solución. Cuando todavía era humana las pesadillas habían sido una constante mía al dormir, pero Nessie era demasiado pequeña como para sufrirlas con tal intensidad y de repente.

Sabía que las pesadillas dolían, es por eso que no extrañaba del todo el dormir.

-"Debemos confiar Bella,"- me dijo Edward, apresando su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque él siempre me daba paz y cada una de sus palabras me calmaba, pude notar inquietud en su tono de voz –"En estos años…"- Edward me infundía todo ese valor que yo era incapaz de sentir en los momentos necesarios, siempre conservaba la calma, siempre sabía cómo protegernos, a Reneesme y a mí – "yo he podido entrar a la mente de todos, claro, menos en ti"- agregó con un toque de ironía que nubló por unos instantes su dolor. –"Pero mi padre no podía entrar en la mía. Debemos confiar en Reneesme, mi amor".

Asentí. En esos momentos, por alguna razón, me sentí humana. Desde mi nuevo estado podía conseguir lo que me proponía, pero cuando Nessie presentaba su fragilidad por ser semi-humana, me aterraba. Ahora comprendía por qué se preocupaba Edward cuando yo era aquella chica con dos pies izquierdos.

-"¿Crees que sería bueno si Carlisle la examina?, ¿te ha explicado si es posible que Nessie pueda llegar a enfermarse?".

-"Lo mejor será comentar a Carlisle en cuanto regrese de caza. Por los conocimientos que poseemos de las historias de Nahuel, él nunca ha enfermado. Pediré a Alice y Jasper que vayan a buscarle si Carlisle no logra hacer nada, pero preferiría tratarlo con sigilo"- mencionó Edward y comprendí a qué se refería. Si hacíamos demasiado escándalo sobre lo que estaba pasando, la misma Nessie iba a darse cuenta e iba a sufrir más de la cuenta; Jacob tampoco lo iba a pasar bien, y seguramente lo tendríamos día y noche haciendo guardias alrededor nuestro.

Me quedé en silencio al ver que Edward todavía no había terminado de hablar, su mano estaba entrelazada a la mía y aunque sabía que no era posible, sentía calidez al tacto, como si los dos no fuéramos tan helados y duros como las piedras, -"Primero le comentaremos a Carlisle, después pediré a Alice que vaya o yo le traeré si es necesario.".

No sé si era la costumbre, pero Edward me inducía protección con su sola presencia. Sus gestos, su sonrisa ligeramente torcida y también sus preocupaciones. –"Te prometo mi amor, que todo estará bien".

Hundió su cabeza en mí y me llené de su olor. Cuando era humana no podía captar su aroma lo suficientemente bien, nunca dejaría de reclamarme por haber sido tan poco observadora en esos tiempos

-"Saldremos de esta juntos".- agregó.

-"Siempre ha sido así, preguntemos a Carlisle entonces"- comenté, tomando fuerza de él. Me alejé un poco de Edward para acomodar uno de los bucles de Reneesme. Mi hija era demasiado cálida, así que tomarle la temperatura no nos daría la respuesta que buscábamos. Mientras veía las pestañas de sus ojos y sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas, tuve la sensación de un _deja vú_.

Los _Deja vú_ eran frecuentes en mi estado vampírico. Yo los atribuía a la velocidad con la que percibíamos y nos movíamos en el mundo. A veces tenía la sensación de ya haber cazado a cierta presa, pero sólo era que mis acciones eran igual de prestas que mis pensamientos.

Con los humanos ocurre lo contrario, los pensamientos rebasan las acciones, pero siempre está la posibilidad de hacer las cosas sin pensarlo.

Así me sentí en ese momento. Como una humana con un _deja vú_ sin explicaciones.

-"Edward"- dije sin pensarlo –"¿Y si es culpa mía?"- anexé "-A lo mejor Reneesme está siendo invadida por algún problema genético mío, o por algo relacionado con el bloqueo que hacía que no pudieras leerme la mente desde que era humana, ya sabes, el 'escudo', aunque, bueno... Nessie ha demostrado tener un don opuesto a lo mío... ¡no sé que pensar!"-, se me agotaron las palabras, pero apresé la mano de Edward nuevamente. Sabía que sería una larga noche.

Aunque esa hora del día era mi favorita para estar con Edward a solas, ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a que nuestra hija despertara, o interrumpir a Carlisle.

-"Amor mío, esto no es tu culpa, gracias a ti nuestra pequeña está viva, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo yo...?"- la expresión de Edward se trastornó por un instante que se me hizo eterno, era como si se descalificara a sí mismo; y no me gustó que lo hiciera. –"¿cómo yo no pensé en un principio en esta posibilidad?"-murmuró con la voz irreconocible, casi como la de aquella vez cuando Alice y yo lo habíamos ido a buscar a Italia para evitara exponerse con los Vulturis.

La culpa era un sentimiento que ni él, ni yo, sabíamos manejar demasiado bien

-"Nunca pero nunca pienses de esa forma. Yo... Yo soy quien está fallándonos por no ser capaz de escuchar a nuestra pequeña, amor mío. Si esto es una evolución de su poder, tal vez... tal vez..."- me hubiera gustado tener el don de leerle la mente, al menos en esos instantes –"Lo descifraremos de alguna forma".

Edward llevó su mano libre hasta mi mejilla, la acarició débilmente, como si pudiera romperme, como si todavía fuera frágil, de cristal. Luego recorrió mi mentón como siempre lo hacía y me delineo el rostro, hasta tocarme las cejas.

Yo quise imitarlo, pero no pude, toda su caricia me absorbía y por momentos me relajaba a tal punto que olvidaba los problemas, después la respiración de Reneesme volvía despertarme el pánico. Debo admitir que hasta ahora comprendía cuando Reneé se preocupaba cuando caía con gripe a los seis años.

Mi esposo me besó la frente y con eso bastó para darme esperanza. Ese beso era para decirme que todo estaría bien.

Estaba a punto de relajarme cuando Nessie despertó abruptamente y se sentó en la cama de un sólo movimiento. Se llevó la mano al pecho e inmediatamente nos miró a Edward y a mí, con sus ojos castaños totalmente trastornados e irreconocibles.

Reneesme era con mucho una de las niñas más seguras, valientes y maduras que había conocido. Yo sabía que era única, aún cuando estaba dentro de mí lo sabía. No era que hubiera perdido su esencia, pero en esos momentos, y por la expresión de su rostro, sentí que se iba a desmoronar.

-"¡Oh, Nessie, todo está bien, tranquila!"- gemí con preocupación, ofreciéndole los brazos. La abracé cuando ella me tocó e inmediatamente se puso a llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía tan angustiada, ni siquiera con la visita de los Vulturis se había alterado tanto. Puso su manita en mi mejilla, pero sólo miré un abismo blanco, sin nada. Aterrada miré a Edward.

-"Nessie, estamos aquí, Siempre estamos aquí contigo, mi pequeña, tranquila"- ayudó mi esposo.

La niña no dijo ni una palabra, pero mi canción de cuna entonada por Edward la calmó hasta volver a cerrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego volvió a dormir. En todo momento, Edward nos había rodeado con sus brazos fuertes y protectores, y eso había hecho que mantuviera la compostura con Reneesme.

No queríamos inducirle más miedo del que ya tenía por no poder comunicarse con su don.

Ya no la dejé en la cama. Cuando Reneesme había nacido, había pasado sus primeras noches en brazos de alguien, generalmente Rosalie o Jacob. A lo mejor si la mecíamos podía tranquilizarse, porque acudir con Carlisle a esa hora no iba a ser sano para la misma Nessie.

¡Oh, mi Nessie!, al final también le había ganado un tremendo cariño a ese sobrenombre que en sus inicios me ponía los pelos de punta.

Así nos quedamos lo que restó de la noche, los tres abrazados. Edward y yo sanando los sollozos de Reneesme, pero sin poder crear los nuestros.

Hasta ese momento extrañé llorar, porque era una manera de sacar las emociones.

El sol alumbró a primera hora el ventanal del cuarto de Nessie.

--

Con la mañana disminuyó el pánico. Lo malo de la noche es que muchas veces los problemas quedan hechos estatuas, pero con el anuncio del sol las cosas cambian, avanzan.

Reneesme no parecía tan inquieta ahora, el canturreo de Edward la había aligerado de su pesadilla, aún así ambos seguimos sosteniendo a la pequeña en nuestro regazo.

Esos momentos mis ojos no se despegaron de Edward, de su rostro perfecto, de sus ojos tan míos y tranquilizadores. Seguro estaba pensando en un plan, yo también debía apoyarlo, pero a pesar de mi nuevo estado, mi mente no era tan lúcida como la suya… mi esposo decía que él tenía la ventaja de la experiencia y el don de leer los pensamientos con una sonrisa de comprensión, pero aún así, Edward era único.

Se separó de mí cuando dieron las 7:00 horas, lo hizo con cuidado, para no despertar a Nessie.

-"Iré en este instante con Carlisle". - anunció a mi oído con su tono tranquilo y protector. –"Avisaré a Alice que no debe saberse nada aunque supongo que ya lo dedujo por nuestra decisión".

Su presencia me reconfortaba, por eso el saber que se alejaría de mí me sacó un respingo que traté de disimular: sabía que mi esposo debía ir solo, yo debía de cuidar a la niña, además que explicarle todo a Carlisle me dejaría histérica.

En cambio, con Edward era diferente, no sé a que se debía, pero entre él y Carlisle parecían entenderse con las puras miradas. Eran el padre y el hijo más unidos que había visto jamás, Charlie y yo no podíamos hacerlo tan bien aunque nos esforzáramos, menos ahora, que había una muralla que nos dividía para siempre y se llamaba eternidad.

-"Te juro que no tardare". - Edward captó que resentiría su partida temporal, por lo que me infundió fuerzas como sólo él podía hacerlo, tomó mi mentón con dulzura y sus labios se acercaron a los míos. Con eso fue suficiente para resurtir mi esperanza.

-"Te amo"- dijo – "ustedes son mi vida".

Antes de partir, volvió a acariciar a Reneesme y se alejó con cautela y presteza.

-"Regresa pronto"- susurré en bajito, luego dirigí la mirada a mi niña.

Reneesme despertó segundos después de la partida de Edward, como si lo hubiera resentido, como si le estuviera haciendo falta su padre.

-"Buenos días, Nessie"- traté de sonreírle lo mejor que pude. La niña no me respondió inmediatamente, sólo se talló los ojos y apuntó al suelo.

Mi hija tenía la costumbre de hablar lo menos posible, pero generalmente siempre contestaba de alguna forma, con su maravilloso tacto o con su vocecita dulce. En esos momentos, en cambio, quedó como ausente y volvió a señalar el suelo.

Yo la obedecí con el corazón hecho trizas, su cejitas seguían fruncidas y hasta sus bucles castaños y desordenados parecían tristes.

-"Oh, Nessie"- busqué la manera de cómo animarla –"¡Llamemos a Jake, tenemos el teléfono de su hermana!"

Pero Reneesme negó inmediatamente y con paso lento caminó a su cama y se sentó en ella. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

El teléfono me asustó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Generalmente siempre sabía cuándo iba a sonar, pero las lágrimas de Nessie me habían alterado. Fue la niña la que apuntó el teléfono, me apresuré a contestar algo alterada.

Era Charlie.

No supe ni que le dije, sólo que no podría ir a visitarlo esta tarde. Colgué casi tan rápido como había contestado, sintiéndome mal por haber sido tan fría con mi padre. Volví con Reneesme casi al instante y me senté junto a ella, la acerqué a mí con cuidado y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-"Ya pasó, cariño, puedes llorar con mamá lo que quieras"- Ella asintió e intentó volver a comunicarse conmigo, poniendo su manita en mi mejilla.

Y nada. Todo estaba en blanco. Tanto mi hija, como yo no supimos qué decirnos, capté en Nessie un sentimiento que seguro ella estaba comenzando a conocer: _la impotencia_.

'Edward...' fue lo único que pude pensar, Carlisle era nuestra única esperanza por el momento.

--

Cuando Edward y Carlisle llegaron, traté de recuperar la compostura. De haber podido yo también hubiera llorado con Nessie, pero eso era imposible ahora. Carlisle llevaba su maletín y algunos documentos, su rostro nunca antes me pareció tan pálido, aunque al mismo tiempo reconfortante. En mi esposo capté un gesto sombrío, aunque sólo fue por breves instantes, él siempre daba lo mejor de sí.

-"Lamento haber tardado"- se acercó a nuestro lado y acarició mi cabello y el de Reneesme, quien al notar a su papá trató de verse más animada. Se talló los ojos con esmero y se separó un poco de mí.

"¡Lo importante es que ya están aquí"- dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Carlisle –"¿Verdad, Nessie?".

Reneesme bajó la cabecita. Lucía como una niña de 5 años ahora y cada día, aún con su carita triste, se hacía más hermosa.

Después de unos instantes ella asintió con mucho esfuerzo, estiró su manita con su padre y lo tocó, como deseando poder gritar lo que le pasaba.

Me pregunté si Edward podía sentirla, pero la misma Nessie volvió a llorar y dejó caer la mano en uno de sus costados apenas un segundo después.

De un impulsó volví a abrazarla en mis brazos.

-"Todo está bien, cariño"- y alcé la mi mirada dorada hacia Carlisle y luego hacia Edward.

Tenía que saber. Tenía que saber lo que le pasaba a nuestra hija.

Mientras sujetaba a Reneesme, Edward acarició a nuestra pequeña, la tomó bajo su cuidado y la acercó a Carlisle. Nessie se separó un poco de mí y sentí que su calidez se alejaba, justo como el júbilo de su carácter.

-"Nessie, Carlisle ha venido a ayudarnos, ha notado lo que nos ocurre, ¿de acuerdo?"- Edward le alzó la carita con el cuidado que utilizaba cuando yo era humana, como si sus dedos fueran pétalos, limpió las lágrimas de Reneesme y la besó –"Todo estará bien mi pequeña. Ahora, trabajemos todos juntos para ayudarte. Nos tienes a todos, mi amor. Y no permitiremos que derrames una lagrimita más, ¿de acuerdo?"- insistió.

Observé entonces a mi pequeña, apretando sus labios rosados y frunciendo sus cejas. Estaba aterrada. Ni siquiera cuando habían venido los Vulturis a por ella, la nena había flaqueado hasta el grado de perder la confianza en sí misma y en sus padres.

-"Nessie, pequeña, ¿qué tienes?"- preguntó Carlisle con preocupación. Le sonrió a su nieta con calidez y entrega.

Edward alzó a Nessie para que estuviera a la altura de su padre. Los tres esperamos a que hablara, pero Nessie quedó muda, sus labios bien apretados.

-"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?"- siguió cuestionando Carlisle, Reneesme procesó las preguntas con actitud dubitativa.

Quise decirle algo, para animarla hablar.

Ella negó y asintió al mismo tiempo varias veces; miró a Carlisle con expresión de tormento. Era como un grito de ayuda. Era como si quisiera encontrar esperanza en nosotros. ¿Por qué no nos decía algo? ¿Por qué su mente vivaz y lúcida se tornaba un vacío?

-"... Nggh..." - intentó hablar, doblegando su lengua. Desde que estaba en mi vientre, Nessie nunca había tenido problemas para comunicarse. –"... No..."- se puso roja del esfuerzo –"...qui-quiero... perderlos".

Aunque tartamudeó, lo dijo claramente, luego cerró los ojitos y comenzó a respirar con mucha más rapidez de lo ordinario. Ya no volvió a llorar, se escondió en los brazos de Edward.

Me llevé las manos a la boca.

-"¡Nessie, aquí estamos todos, preciosa!, nadie va a perder a nadie, cielo"- mi voz sonó temblorosa al saber que ella sufría porque pensaba que nos perdería. Me recargué en Edward y mi mano de cera entrelazó los cabellos de la niña con un poco de fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Miré a mi esposo con intensidad, sin embargo, mi petición fue para el líder de los Cullen. –"Carlisle... por favor, ayúdanos"- rogué por el bienestar de Reneesme, de esa pequeñita niña, que era lo mejor que Edward y yo habíamos construido con nuestro amor.

Por unos instantes sentí como si Edward tuviera una idea, pero esa sensación se alejó de mí con una rapidez que me desoló aún más: mientras sostenía el cabello de Reneesme, mi esposo liberó una de sus manos y me abrazó, me sujetó tanta fuerza que sentí que él, Nessie y yo, éramos una persona.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle le echó una ojeada a sus datos y habló.

-"Bella, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, tranquila". - me miró con aquella misma bondad con la que lo conocí en el Hospital del Forks.

-"Saldremos de esta juntos". - agregó con una tranquilidad parecida a la de un árbol viejo.-"Reneesme"- volvió a decir, tratando de ocultar la sensación de tristeza que yo sé que también sentía. Carlisle era admirable. –"Pequeña, estamos aquí contigo, escucharemos pacientes cada una de tus palabras y tus temores. Escucharemos cada letra hasta borrar ese miedo en tus ojos, nunca nos perderás, lo prometo. Estamos aquí, puedes escucharnos, puedes sentirnos ¿no es así?".

Nessie salió de la cueva que había creado en brazos de Edward para mirar a su abuelo. Trató de sonreír para imitar a su interlocutor, pero sus labios apenas se torcieron, haciendo un gesto muy parecido al de Edward cuando lo invadía la desesperanza.

-"¿Puedes decirme un poco más? ¿Crees que puedes contarme que es lo que sucede?". - Edward besó a la niña, quien titubeó unos instantes, preparándose para contestar.

-"... N-no puedo"- susurró, su voz repicó como una campanita –"... porque _**él lo sabrá**_... _per-perdón_".

Nessie nunca antes había pedido perdón con ese tono quebradizo. Su piel se erizó. Se le nublaron los ojos pero no soltó una lágrima, en ese momento me miró. Yo me incliné hacia ella.

-"Nessie, ¿quién es _**él**_?".

Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue:

-"Mami, ¿puedo dormir?".

_Fin P.O.V. Bella Cullen_

_Continuará_…

Notas: _Este fic tendrá uno alterno llamado "Silencio (en) Blanco", desde el punto de vista de Edward. Si les ha gustado, espero sigan leyendo lo que sigue… creo que se pondrá interesante._

_¿Quién ha entrado en los sueños de Nessie? ¿Qué harán sus padres para ayudarla?_


	2. Agua

_Esta historia es paralela a Silencio (en) Blanco (que se publica en conjunto), yo diría que se complementan, así que si les sugiero revisar ambas historias. CrisSP está formado por una comunidad de autoras que experimentan historias… y bueno, además de agradecerles la lectura, quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia para este capítulo, después les aseguro que se pondrá interesante__._

**--*--**

_FLASH BACK_

-"... N-no puedo"- susurró Reneesme; su voz repicó como una campanita –"... porque _**él lo sabrá**_... _per-perdón_".

Nessie nunca antes había pedido perdón con ese tono quebradizo. Su piel se erizó. Se le nublaron los ojos pero no soltó una lágrima, en ese momento sólo me miró. Yo me incliné hacia ella.

-"Nessie, ¿quién es _**él**_?".

Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue:

-"Mami, ¿puedo dormir?".

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

**--*--**

**B l a n c o (_en_) S i l e n c i o**

_**Por CrisSP**_

**DOS.- Agua**

_P.O.V. Bella Cullen_

No fui capaz de responderle a Nessie, cuando pidió dormir, pero sabía que Edward lo haría por mí.

Mi mente estaba comprendiendo todo. TODO. Lo estaba descubriendo, por lo menos comprendía que _algo_ tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Nessie.

-"Mi pequeño gran corazón"- murmuró mi Edward a la pequeña, sonó condescendiente, tierno como cuando yo todavía era humana. –", duerme un poco, pero quisiera que alguien te cuidará mientras descansas".  
Había fallado. Mi escudo había fallado. Apenas me había dado cuenta de ello, y era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas de Reneesme eran producto de mi culpa. No era una pesadilla, era _alguien_. Y ése _alguien_ había pasado por mi escudo como aire.

¿Edward ya lo sabía?, me quise encoger y desaparecer en esos momentos. Por primera vez desde que era vampira me distraje y no intuí la llegada de de Alice y Jasper.

-"Carlisle" - habló Edward, -"será mejor que regreses a casa, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet están de vuelta y me parece que desean hablar contigo; te seguiré en un par de minutos".  
Carlisle obedeció, confiando en su hijo. Antes de irse fue hasta Nessie, acarició la mejilla de ésta y la besó.

-"Espero esto pueda proteger tus sueños, pequeña valiente. Te prometo que estaremos aquí".

Me di cuenta que se había marchado hasta que traspasó la puerta mientras las dos siluetas que había identificado segundos atrás aparecían en la habitación de mi pequeña. Alice tenía el rostro sombrío; Jasper lucía impasible, como siempre, con sus ojos inspeccionaba a su compañera.

No me detuve mucho en ellos, todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que le pasaba a Nessie y de apaciguar la llama del dolor que sentía mi cuerpo frío y sin vida. Lo único que comprendía era que no era digna de besar a Nessie nunca más.

-"Jasper,..."- Edward me distrajo con su voz comprensiva, fue entonces cuando atiné lo que pensaba mi esposo... si Nessie dormía en los brazos de Jasper, seguramente nuestra niña sufriría menos.

Me esperancé unos segundos ante la idea de que con su don Jasper calmara el tormento de Nessie, pero no olvidé mi culpa.

El ex soldado sonrió a su 'sobrina', estiró los brazos y la acogió. Lo más seguro era Alice ya le había contado a Jasper lo que sucedía con Nessie. La noté demacrada, a Alice; lucía hermosa, pero empequeñecida, _¿había visto algo_?, no, seguramente su frustración se debía a que no podía ver_. _  
-"Nessie, ¿quieres descansar en brazos de Jasper, por favor?"- fue lo que le dijo el padre a su hija. Nessie asintió algo cohibida, Jasper era quien menos se ofrecía a cargarla, el suceso, por unos instantes, le parecía innovador.

-"Jaqueca"- me comentó Alice, cuando mi mirada en ella se hizo persistente.

'_Culpa'_, quise decirle a mi amiga y hermana, pero no pude. Entonces sentí que Edward me apretaba en un abrazo. Supe que debía decírselo, por eso liberé mi escudo, para permitirle que oyera mis pensamientos.

Poco a poco el escudo salió de mí, me concentré en la frase exacta que quería mostrarle. No quería su perdón, pero quería que estuviera consciente de que si Nessie estaba en peligro, era mi culpa.

_'Mi escudo no pudo protegerla de lo que la ataca, ¿qué clase de madre soy?, nunca volveré a ver a Nessie al rostro con orgullo. Perdóname, amor'._

Luego el escudo volvió a proteger mis pensamientos y, ofuscada, salí de la habitación algo agitada y comencé a correr por el bosque.

_Jacob_. Fue en lo único que pensé. Tal vez _Jacob_ puede ayudarme.

No había cruzado el arroyo cuando noté que Edward me seguía. Podía olerlo. Sentirlo. Amarlo.

Ahora que había dejado de ser neófita, mi velocidad y fuerzas se habían neutralizado. Edward seguía siendo más rápido, así que si se lo proponía podía alcanzarme, pero él nunca hacía nada por la fuerza... sabía que aunque le había dicho lo que sentía, él mismo se sentía culpable, el amor que ambos sentíamos por Nessie nos hacía sentir una culpa que hervía nuestros sentidos. Sin embargo, en realidad era mi escudo el que no había funcionado, algo había traspasado la barrera y había atacado a mi hija. ¿De quien podría ser la culpa entonces?

En el fondo de mi ser sabía que lo importante no era buscar culpables, sino impedir que Reneesme siguiera sufriendo: ahora lo que necesitábamos era sacarla de esa pesadilla, por eso me detuve cuando Edward me llamó.

-"Por favor Bella, escúchame. Te lo suplico",- dijo a mis espaldas; tardé unos segundos en detenerme.

Quería llorar. Los humanos pueden desahogarse, pero personas como nosotros, una vez que encuentran la guerra, es difícil recuperar la paz. Comprendí por qué Edward se preocupaba por mi fragilidad cuando era humana, comprendí por qué se culpaba por cada raspón que me hacía... ahora sucedía lo mismo con Reneesme. Era ese maldito sentimiento de impotencia.... un sentimiento que solo podía ahogarlo Edward con el cariño que nos unía.

No era tiempo para culparme, no ahora que Nessie nos necesitaba a ambos.

Detuve mis pasos a la orilla del río.

-"Edward, si algo le pasa a Nessie, ¡no sé que haré!, nunca me perdonaré por no haberla podido proteger, pero ahora no puedo reprocharme, ¡tenemos que salvarla!... tengo que avisar a Jacob, a lo mejor él la puede hacer volver a sonreír, a mi Reneesme".

Pedir buscar a Jacob significaba que pedía un espacio de tiempo para hallar a mi amigo y Edward lo sabía y lo respetaba, aún así mi tono de voz llevaba dolor impreso.

Él se acercó y me abrazó; nos nutrimos de nuestros respectivos aromas y luego me besó la frente.

-"Te esperaré en casa, hablaré mientras tanto con Carlisle y los demás. No podemos mantenerlo en silencio si hay alguien más implicado".

Asentí. Sabía que buscar a Jacob no cambiaría las cosas, pero quería hacer todo lo posible para que Nessie estuviera más tranquila, sin tanto tormento, incluso la presencia de Jake podría ayudar a que la jaqueca de Alice disminuyera un poco... no me gustaba cuando a mi hermana se le ensombrecían los párpados, como si fuera una humana que no ha dormido en días.

-"Será lo mejor. Ten cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos,…y mi amor,… vuelve pronto". - Edward alzó su mano gentilmente para delinear mi mentón, luego nuestras miradas se apresaron la una a otra.

Con esos gestos, con esa dulzura, Edward me dibujaba una esperanza que yo debía recordar para siempre_. Nessie iba a estar bien_. De alguna manera eso nos juramos en esos instantes.

-"Te amo, no lo olvides,… somos uno.".

-"Somos uno solo"- repetí tenuemente, antes de alzar los labios hasta tocar los de él. –"No tardaré nada... vigila el sueño de Reneesme".

Luego me separé de él como lluvia de estrella. Agradecí llevar conmigo las llaves del Mercedes. Conduciría hasta La Push y preguntaría al Billy o a Quil sobre el paradero de Jake. Si era necesario, lo traería de vuelta a rastras, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser necesario.

Sin parar de correr, llegué hasta la casa principal de los Cullen y fui directo al garaje. Oí que Rosalie, Emmet y Esme charlaban con el recién llegado Carlisle en uno de los salones... sé que ellos me sintieron llegar, aunque no me interrumpieron. Lo agradecí en silencio mientras abría el garaje y subía al coche.

Revisé que tuviera gasolina suficiente y arranqué a toda velocidad rumbo a La Push.

No sé cuantos minutos tardé en llegar a La Push, pero creo que había logrado una marca nueva. La casa de Billy Black estaba vacía. Pero aunque al aroma de Jake no podía distinguirse, el olor de su manada estaba cerca, tan cerca que detecté que estaba en el jardín, para mi sorpresa había alguien regando el jardín.

-"¡Seth!"- lo llamé con algo de impaciencia. El chico había vuelto a crecer, estaba cerca incluso de alcanzar a Jacob.

-"Ah, pero si es Bella"- canturreó cerrando la manguera –"no le digas a nadie lo que me viste haciendo, a veces seguir órdenes de un _alfa_ implica cierto tipo de labores que no son precisamente interesantes..."- Seth dejó de bromear al verme la cara, lo noté porque se puso serio, afinó sus sentidos y se acercó a mí con un par de saltos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó consternado –"¿Han vuelto?".

Supe que se refería a los Vulturi, no supe si negar o asentir.

-"Se trata de Nessie... necesito contactar a Jake".

No fue mucho lo que tuve que contarle a Seth. Mientras todavía platicábamos, entramos a la casa de Billy, directo al teléfono.

-"¿Una llamada?"- pregunté.

-"¿Pensabas irte volando a por él?"- se rió Seth –"Cielos, Bella, los vampiros tienen un extraño concepto de rapidez".

-"Si no contesta iré por él adonde sea necesario".

-"No creo que sea necesario"- Seth cogió la libreta de direcciones y descolgó el teléfono. –"Como Leah se rehúsa, yo le tengo que dar informes de Nessie cada tanto tiempo desde que se fue a visitar a su hermana... pensé que todo iba bien, pero tendré que darle una mala noticia, seguro que en cuanto sepa que algo está mal, vendrá corriendo para Forks".

Le pedí el teléfono con la mirada y él me lo pasó de buena gana. Marcó los números con rapidez. Nadie contestó.

Si la sangre hubiera corrido por mis venas, me hubiera hervido de la desesperación.

-"¿En dónde vive la hermana de Jake, Seth?"- indagué con prisa.

-"¿Hawai?"- respondió en cuestión, luego me pasó el papel con la dirección un poco nervioso.

-"Tendré que irlo a buscar...".

-"Bella, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Serviría si hacemos guardias para proteger a Nessie?".

Le negué.

Si lo que atacaba a mi niña había traspasado mi escudo, ¿acaso no podía traspasar la guardia de los lobos?, además el mal ya estaba hecho.

Suspiré con aprehensión, Seth me miró largamente. Estaba a punto de irme cuando el teléfono sonó de vuelta.

Seth respondió.

-"¡Ah, Jake, qué bueno que hablas…".

Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebaté el auricular al joven Clearwater.

-"¡Jake!"- dije entre gemido y orden –"¡Oh, Jake, necesitamos que estés aquí!"

Mis ruegos nunca habían sonado tan humanos desde que era vampira.

Oír que la voz de Jacob se agrietaba no fue tan tranquilizador como había imaginado. Saber que Nessie estaba mal lo destrozaría también.

-"¿Bella?"- contestó alarmado, captando que yo estaba muy alterada –"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Son ellos? Estaré ahí enseguida. Estaré ahí en un instante".

-"Oh, Jake... no sé si son ellos, sólo sé que te necesitamos aquí... que Nessie te necesita...".

-"Estaré ahí enseguida, Bella, sabía que no debía alejarme de Nessie" -anunció con preocupación. –"Bella colgaré ahora debo correr al aeropuerto enseguida, debo tomar el primer vuelo, Nessie no puede esperar ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me alejé de ella?, di a Seth que...haga guardias enseguida, dile que se reúna con Leah".

La preocupación de Jake era tan palpable que podía olerla y devorarla con mi propia angustia. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba a Nessie, pero ya tenía un plan para ayudarla.

-"Lo lamento, Jake..." - susurré –"Escucha, todo estará bien... no pude proteger a Nessie como hubiera querido, pero la mantendré a salvo, todos lo haremos... pero definitivamente ella te necesita a su lado por el momento"-, aunque no lo necesitaba recogí aire, noté que Seth me miraba con los oscuros ojos desorbitados –"Le diré a Seth lo que me has dicho… Jake, ¿podrás cambiar tu boleto?, puedo enviarte dinero si es necesario, sabes que con Alice el dinero se produce como oxígeno... y gracias, Jake, contigo cerca Nessie estará mucho mejor".

-"Gracias Bella, cuando sepa cuál es vuelo más cercano, si lo necesito te llamaré para pedirlo". - Me sorprendió un poco que Jake aceptara dinero de ser necesario, en ese sentido, mi mejor amigo era bastante digno, por eso me preocupé, ya que él intuía que se trataba de algo malo. –"Ten cuidado". - agregó con preocupación, a pesar de que su prioridad era Nessie, sabía que también estaba al pendiente de mí, por nuestra amistad, _por lo que nunca fue y lo que sería_.

-"Estaremos bien, esperando por ti, pásame tu número de cuenta... te depositaré porque quiero que compres un celular, quiero que hables con Nessie cuando despierte, que oiga tu voz, ¿de acuerdo?... ella... empezó con pesadillas, pero sabemos ahora que se trata de algo diferente, alguien le está haciendo daño... lo lamento, Jake, mi escudo no funcionó contra eso que la ataca...".

Jacob me contestó con voz rasposa, repleta de ansiedad.

-"De acuerdo, lo compraré enseguida; cuando lo tenga te llamaré para que anotes el número y hablar con Nessie… tengo que escuchar su voz yo también"-, mi amigo me tranquilizó, aunque se notaba a leguas que quería colgar y venirse corriendo a Forks. –"Pídele a Billy mi numero de cuenta. Y _Bell_, no es tu culpa recuérdalo bien. Tú darías todo por Nessie, lo sé bien, ya lo has hecho y que tu escudo no haya funcionado no significa el fin del mundo, sólo que tenemos una ligera desventaja esta ocasión. Tengo que irme. Tranquila, ¿entendido?".

Jake tenía el don de hacerme sentir mejor cuando no lo merecía. Asentí y respondí un poco más serena.

-"Nessie te estará esperando... gracias por estar aquí, Jake".

Colgué el auricular, dejando salir un suspiro por hábito humano, Seth me miraba impaciente.

-"¿Ves?"- me dijo –"Todo irá mejor cuando Jacob llegue, y por mientras nuestra manada se convertirá en la sombra de Nessie".

Le sonreí a Seth.

-"Por ahora te tengo una misión prioritaria, y es localizar a Billy para que me dé el número de cuenta de Jake... Hawai está algo lejos y le pedí que se consiguiera un celular".

-"Haré el depósito si quieres"- sugirió Seth –"así podrás ir con Nessie a cuidar de ella, en cuanto tenga el número de cuenta de Billy y haya depositado en el banco, Leah y yo iremos para tu casa".

Le iba a decir que no hacía falta, que yo podía hacer todo eso, pero la verdad es que me sentía muy inquieta si no estaba con Edward y con Nessie.

Saqué algunos billetes de la cartera, Seth dejó salir varios 'wooo' de su boca y cerramos el trato.

No estuve consciente de lo que hacía hasta que el carro iba de vuelta para la casa de Carlisle.

No me preocupé por respirar mientras regresaba a casa. Todo el tiempo mi mente estuvo ocupada en la carita angustiada de Nessie y en Edward igual de alterado. Mis instintos se encargaban de conducir.

El saber que Jacob venía en camino me relajó, aunque no me gustaba haberlo involucrado… me sentía mal porque no era capaz de cuidar de mi propia hija por mí misma.

La amplia casa de los Cullen se alzó ante mis ojos dorados minutos después. Pude sentirlos. A todos. Estaban en la sala y por lo que alcanzaba a oír, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie ya sabían lo que sucedía.

Apreté las manos al volante y estacioné el Mercedes en el garaje, intentando no destruir el automóvil.

Me bajé presurosa y escuché que Alice decía.

-"Ha llegado Bella".

Edward fue quien me abrió la puerta, yo lo miré desesperada y lo abracé con dulzura, como si cada parte de él fuera un anestésico a mi dolor.

-"Perdón por hacerte esperar... Jake viene en camino, sólo eso puedo hacer por Nessie por al momento".

Lo besé unos instantes; segundos después, llegamos adonde los Cullen esperaban por mí.

Alice seguía con jaqueca, eso se notaba con sólo verla, aún así me dedicó una sonrisa espléndida. Jasper no la imitó, pero el ver cómo mecía a Nessie en sus brazos fue el mejor recibimiento; la carita de Reneesme estaba más tranquila, sin tanto dolor. Sentí una punzada de simpatía por el ex soldado; le agradecía el cariño que le tenía a nuestra pequeñita.

Pero no sólo era él. Eran todos. Rosalie, que era como la segunda madre de Nessie, por eso tenía opaco su rostro de ángel; Emmet no estaba sonriendo y Esme lucía acongojada, como si se hallara en un callejón sin salida. Carlisle le ceñía la mano, y aunque su semblante estaba tranquilo, la preocupación arrugaba su frente.

Era mi familia. Todos ellos eran mi familia. Lo sabía, pero el reafirmarlo me hizo más fuerte.

Me recargué en Edward y les susurré a todos.

-"Me alegra tanto tenerlos conmigo ahora que Nessie nos necesita tanto..".- sinceré con la voz un poco alterada.  
Rosalie me asintió rápidamente, con la misma determinación que cuando le había pedido que me ayudara a salvar a mi bebé por primera vez. Alice volvió a sonreír, pero sólo un instante, luego se mente se fue lejos. Intentando ayudar. Siempre intentando.

A pesar de las adversidades les sonreí a todos ellos, incluso a mí misma. Edward me tomó de la mano.

-"No podríamos hacer menos, Bella, hija". - me dijo Carlisle mientras señalaba los lugares en los generalmente nos sentábamos Edward y yo cuando debatíamos temas o problemas.

Obedecí a Carlisle y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos ellos parecían haber llegado a una resolución, a una parte del conflicto que yo no conocía. Miré a Edward, expectante, quería saber lo que iban concluido.

-"Amor, creo que hemos descubierto o llegado a una posibilidad. Esto que ataca a Reneesme..."- Hablaba con dificultad, sabía que me dolía lo que pasaba, pero que no tenía más remedio que contármelo. Sólo los dos juntos podríamos con esto que se nos venía encima. Miré brevemente a Nessie, dormía con mayor paz gracias a Jasper. Edward apretó mi mano y yo le respondí: iba a contármelo. –"…no es uno de nosotros". - mi esposo y Carlisle cruzaron miradas. ¿No era uno de nosotros?, ¿quería decir con eso que no se trataba de un vampiro? ¿No eran los Vulturi?. –"Es por eso que burla tu defensa infalible ante los de nuestra especie, es por eso que no logro detectar _sus_ pensamientos, y es por eso también que Alice no recibe nada más que interferencia". - Tras pronunciar esas miradas Edward me enfocó, yo me aferré a sus hermosos ojos dorados y quise perderme en ellos.

Era un paso más saberlo, pero dolía, dolía no saber qué atacaba a mi hija.

-"... lo comprendo... pero amor, ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones? ¿Cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que la ataca?, ¡está adentro de ella!"- exploté de pronto, cerrando los ojos.

Saber que era algo ajeno a nuestros conocimientos, me aterró de golpe.

-"Nessie es la única que puede ayudarnos mientras descubrimos otra posibilidad"- avisó Alice, poniéndose de pie –"Trataré de buscar algo..."- noté que por costumbre iba a llamar a Jasper, a que la acompañara, pero al recordar que éste era el custodio de Reneesme, sucumbió la invitación, así que vi que mi mejor amiga se retiraba a su habitación algo cabizbaja.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?"- preguntó Esme a todos.

-"Por ahora rogar que Nessie siga bien y que la compañía de Jasper la haga tener menos miedo para que nos cuente lo que le ocurre"- dijo Rosalie, desviando la mirada hacia Emmet.

-"Ve. "- le dijo Edward a Jasper. Concordé con la decisión de mi marido a pesar de que me despertaba ansiedad estar lejos de mi hija, pero era lo mejor, tenerla a mi lado no me dejaría pensar con claridad –"Estoy seguro que Nessie podrá descansar más en compañía de ambos, Bella y yo te lo agradecemos".

Jasper se levantó y, de manera gentil, cargó a Nessie en sus brazos. Ojalá él también hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser padre... pero al ver cómo cargaba a Nessie, comprendí que mi hija sabía llenar el vacío que sentía cada persona de mi nueva familia con respecto a la paternidad y a la imposibilidad de concebir.

Después de la retirada de Jasper, Carlisle se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Esme ¿podrías ayudarme? Necesito sacar los escritos antiguos, releer la información al respecto. Quizás encuentre algo de alguien o algo que ataque los sueños".

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Esme todavía algo alterada –"Ordené todos los viejos escritos en el ático, vayamos allá".

Rosalie tensó sus manos en el sofá.

-"Les ayudaré"- afirmó, siguiéndolos junto a Emmet.

También tuve el impulso de ir, pero mi mente seguramente no ayudaría mucho. Mis búsquedas casi siempre se limitaban a usar un navegador en internet o a seguir las claves de los demás... en estos momentos no había ninguna clave qué seguir.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?, si es necesario ir hasta el fin del mundo no me importa, sólo quiero que Nessie vuelva a sonreír... ¿qué vamos a hacer?"- repetí.

Nunca antes sentí mi escudo tan vacío, tan débil, tan perdido.

Se puso de pie y me alzó junto a su figura, deseé no tener fuerzas para dejarme caer y que él siempre pudiera rescatarme. Aspiró mi cabello y su voz, dulce, siempre dulce, resonó en mi ser.

-"Iremos hasta el fin del mundo."- él sonaba herido, pero tanto Edward, como yo, nos consolábamos uno al otro –"No lo sé..., no sé que haremos ahora mas que buscar Bella".

Si Edward estaba perdido, _¿cómo estaría yo?_, eso pensé en esos instantes.

Algo vibró en mi bolso.

-"Tu celular"- me avisó Edward.

-"Debe ser Jake"- dije de inmediato, sacando el móvil de mi bolsa.

Era un número desconocido, seguramente Seth ya había depositado y Jacob se había comprando el celular como le había sugerido. Pasé el teléfono a Edward.

-"¿Podrías hablar con él?, no le he explicado nada, sólo sabe que algo anda mal con Nessie, no pude decirle nada más..."- pedí.

Edward acató mi petición y asentí agradecida. Yo no podría, en estos momentos, hablar claramente con Jacob.

-"¿Jake?"- preguntó Edward, modulando su voz.  
No escuché la respuesta de Jake, pero pude imaginármela. Seguramente había preguntado impetuosamente por mi hija.  
-"Amigo, me alegra escucharte". - respondió mi esposo –"Nessie ahora descansa, se nos ocurrió la idea de que los brazos de Jasper podría ayudarla a disminuir el temor".

Ahora Jake estaría preguntándose sobre el temor de mi Reneesme, yo no le había aclarado nada.

-"Nessie ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Su don no funciona, no puede comunicarse con nosotros, no vemos nada más que un _blanco_ dentro de su mente"

Esta vez no imaginé su respuesta, sólo me recargué en Edward.

-"Nada, también mi don está en completo silencio frente a Nessie y tampoco la barrera de Bella ha surtido efecto… hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ataca a Nessie es algo ajeno a nuestra raza".

Seguramente Jake se había asustado tanto como yo al oír esa noticia, ¿le estaría temblando la voz, como imaginaba?

-"Jacob, te explicaré todo una vez estés aquí, sólo ven pronto. Bella y Nessie te necesitan. La familia te necesita para estar completa"- hubo otra pausa

Agradecí que Edward tuviera el don de poder serenarse cuando yo no podía.

-"Sabes que siempre lo hago."-, ahora Jake se despedía, generalmente decía 'cuídate' después de todas sus llamadas telefónicas –"Por supuesto, ten cuidado"- finalizó Edward, luego me informó que Jacob estaba a punto de tomar el vuelo.

En cuanto Jake llegara, la familia estaría completa. Claro, sin contar a Reneé y a Charlie... pero era mejor que mi padre no se enterara de las cosas y mi mamá aún no sabía siquiera de mi nuevo estado… pensábamos ir a verla esta navidad.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que haber alguna manera de ayudar a Nessie. Tenía que haber alguna pista.

-"Tenemos qué recordar el momento exacto de cuando ese 'ente' entró en la mente de Nessie, Edward"- opiné –"debemos registrar nuestra casa, a lo mejor hay algún indicio".

No podía estar con los brazos cruzados y era lo único que se ocurría.

-"¿Vamos?".

Probablemente Edward comprendía que mi sugerencia sería en vano. Tal vez yo misma lo sabía, pero quería estar segura de que no se me había pasado nada. Lo que atacaba a Nessie tenía que tener el _don_ de haber llegado a mi hija sin que yo lo notara y quería ver cuál era mi error... si había un error... tuvo que haber un momento en el que Reneesme hubiera tenido contacto con esa 'cosa'.

-"Por supuesto"- me dijo él, después de escuchar mi invitación.

Me incomodaba un poco dejar a mi hija, pero ahora era Jasper el único que podía cuidar de ella, sabía que como soldado que era, velaría por Nessie como si fuera de él... porque, en cierta medida, Reneesme Cullen era el milagro de toda la familia, no sólo el mío y el de Edward.

Tras tomar la mano de mi esposo, me apresuré hacia la cabaña.

No recuerdo el transcurso del camino, por estar pensando en qué debía buscar. Fue el olor a madera el que me hizo recordar que estábamos adentro de nuestra cabaña, en nuestra habitación. La cama estaba hecha, no la habíamos usado en los últimos días por velar el sueño de Nessie. La pequeña isla de agua brillaba, porque el suave brillo del sol entraba por la ventana.

-"Sé que probablemente no encontraremos nada, pero ése ser nos ha burlado, y de alguna manera tuvo que haber llegado a la cabeza de nuestra hija... tiene qué haber un indicio que no notamos, algo... ¿o no? ¿Qué debemos hacer, Edward?".

Al principio no comprendí la manera en la que Edward me miró.

Sus ojos dorados me atravesaron entera, como si hubiera recorrido todos sus recuerdos sobre mí. El aroma a pino, que invadía la mayor parte de mi olfato, se diluyó un poco para permitirme sentir la esencia de Edward. Sus ojos me atravesaron, me hubiera gustado soñar con su mirada.

Los sueños desaparecidos de mi humanidad renacían en los ojos de Edward y en la misma presencia de mi hija. Reneesme no sólo tenía las manos más comunicativas del mundo, sino que su sonrisa y sus ojos color chocolate, tan parecidos a los míos, eran el reflejo de mí misma. Por supuesto, Nessie no tenía ni una pizca de los defectos con los que yo cargué por 18 años.

Recordar a mi hija me hizo desviar la mirada por toda nuestra habitación, pensé en correr al cuarto de la pequeña, pero no me decidí. Teníamos qué encontrar una pista, aunque no sabía dónde buscar… Edward a lo mejor podía escuchar algo diferente... a lo mejor el viento nos traería un mensaje.

Mi esposo aspiró aire y por un momento se concentró en las cercanías de la cabaña; no lo imité por miedo a no encontrar algo, sólo lo miré esperanzada, pero lo único que Edward hizo fue volver a fijar sus ojos en mí, como si en mi persona estuviera lo que estábamos buscando.  
-"¿Recuerdas cuando despertaste?, ¿cuándo te llevé de caza?"- lo recordaba. Era casi como un ayer que se había convertido en una pintura, recordaba el vestido de seda que Alice me había puesto, recordaba la mano de Edward sobre la mía y cómo habíamos brincado el río... recordaba que Nessie acababa de nacer y no podía estar con ella por temor a que pudiera hacerle daño. Sí, me acordaba de todo, era como si por primera vez hubiera visto las cosas tal y como son, sin la ceguera humana y sin límite alguno. Edward prosiguió: - "Abriste tu mente a tus instintos y tus sentidos se agudizaron. Me sorprendiste, como siempre logras hacerlo"-.

Sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que no me merecía en esos momentos, no cuando mi escudo había descuidado a Nessie, no cuando me sentía más desesperada que nunca. Sin embargo, sus labios se extendieron con dulzura, con adoración, como si en un instante estuviéramos a punto de besarnos. Pensar en su beso me hizo vacilar y sacudir la cabeza a pesar de que no podía estar aturdida en mi estado actual. Por ahora mi único pensamiento permitido se llamaba 'Reneesme'.

- "Abre tu mente de la misma forma, agudiza tus sentidos pero sin perder la conciencia por el instinto de caza". Sin dejarte llevar. - ¿Abrirme como la primera vez? ¿No era lo que hacía siempre, de manera inconsciente?

Tal vez no. Tal vez sí. Pero Edward tenía una idea y mi deber era obedecerlo a pesar de que sabía que iba a decepcionarlo.

No había nada nuevo en el espejo denso de bosque que cobijaba a Forks y que veía desde la ventana. No había ninguna criatura desconocida, ninguna ráfaga con nueva esencia, no había nada...

Concentrarme en el entorno no iba a funcionar, sin embargo, si Edward me lo pedía era porque podía dar más de mí misma.

Fue como un _flash_. Y entonces entendí. Supe de lo que se trataba.

De evolucionar mi escudo.

Nunca había tratado de expandirlo más que aquella vez que los Vulturi nos habían acorralado en grupo. Nunca había analizado, a través de mi don, la misma esencia de mi hogar, de las plantas, de los animales.

Sin embargo, cuando mi escudo se expandía, de alguna manera las cosas cambiaban de esencia... El amor por Edward y mi familia se hacía intenso y el lazo se hacía más fuerte.

Con el escudo también me sentía más segura de mí misma, mis ojos relampagueaban y aunque no podía ver el futuro, ni leer la mente, la percepción de todo se agudizaba, justo como pasa con las madres que deben proteger a sus hijos. Esa sensación era mágica.

Edward parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, por eso se aclaró la garganta, para que su tono de voz terminara por convencerme, para declararme con sus labios que yo podía convertirme en una esperanza para Nessie aún tras haberle fallado.

-"Amor," - mi pecho se revolcó como si funcionara mi corazón; Edward me tomó de los hombros, acurrucó su barbilla en mi cuello y me susurró con fortaleza. - "…cierra tus ojos. Sincroniza tu instinto, para que tus sentidos se agudicen aún más. Abre tu mente. Relájate, pero no pierdas conciencia de tu control".

Cuando Edward murmuraba las instrucciones mi cuerpo se tensaba. No sabía si de nervios o de gozo, o de las dos cosas. Acarició mis hombros con sus dedos y comencé a obedecerle.

Las manifestaciones de sentimientos eran lo que generalmente hacía que mi escudo se expandiera. En aquella ocasión, el amor por mi hija, mi esposo, mis hermanos y mis padres habían logrado que el _don_ pudiera engrandecerse, también habían ayudado los sentimientos de gratitud hacia nuestros testigos, la lealtad de nuestros amigos y la desesperación que causaban los Vulturi.

Ahora también existían sentimientos encontrados. Estaba el llanto de Reneesme y mi incapacidad de protegerla: _impotencia_. Estaba el misterio de no saber dónde buscar, o a quién acudir: _inquietud_; pero más que nunca, el amor por Edward era un camino y la adoración por Nessie un aliciente.

A lo mejor no había podido protegerla cuando ese 'ente' llegó a ella, pero ahora, ahora sería capaz de cubrir con mi escudo cada árbol, cada flor y cada vereda que había seguido mi pequeña por este bosque que se había convertido en un mi único hogar.

Así que el escudo, invisible, pero más fuerte que nunca, salió de mi pecho disparado hacia la casa, la cual quedó cubierta en unos pocos segundos. Seguí creciendo, mi sombra incolora siguió avanzando entre los arbustos, entre nosotros. Y la esperanza también creció.

-"Respira hondo, percibe cada uno de los aromas con fervor. Escucha con precisión, permítete detenerte en los detalles. Abre tus ojos y lentamente recorre cada milímetro con profundidad. Expande tu barrera aún a lo inmaterial. Percibe con todos tus sentidos aún el único, el especial en ti y compáralos con tus recuerdos." -

Siempre había intentado proteger con mi escudo todo lo querido para mí, nunca lo había extendido a las cosas aparentemente inanimadas que al final de cuenta tenían más vida que yo.

Pude sentirlas. A cada una de ellas. No es que las viera diferente, ni mejor. Era que las sentía. Sus esencias vivas estaban siendo envueltas por mi escudo.... cada uno de los insectos... los animales....la casa... nuestra habitación… la pequeña isla de agua en la alcoba, que era recuerdo de la Isla Esme…

-"¿Hay algo...."- susurró Edward en medio de mi ensoñación. Porque estaba soñando. La sensación del escudo en la naturaleza era como si la vida estuviera volviendo a mí poco a poco -"...que no sea igual? ¿Notas cualquier mínima diferencia, aunque sea atómica?".

Edward remató sus palabras con un abrazo que me dejó helada. Literalmente me sentí helada por primera vez desde mi nueva condición.

-"... estoy... sintiéndome... humana..."- le confesé dolida a mi esposo. Mi escudo estaba absorbiendo energía de lo vivo, eso era lo único que podía deducir.

Una ráfaga de brisa volvió a helarme la piel. Me dolió.

-"La brisa, no… el agua..."- dije, liberándome de su abrazo para dar un paso hacia el nuestro estanque. El agua y la comida humana era lo único que ni Edward, ni yo, podíamos supervisarle a Nessie.

Generalmente a mi niña no le gustaba demasiado la comida humana, tampoco el agua era la única forma de quitarle la sed, porque prefería ir a cazar con la familia... pero... el agua...

Nessie había bebido agua hacía algunas semanas, pero sólo para quitarse unas manchas de sangre que le habían quedado en la carita. Lo recordaba bien, la niña se había limpiado porque Charlie venía en camino y no quería asustarlo. El agua...

Llegué hasta el arroyuelo, me incliné. Mi escudo también estaba protegiendo ese pequeño estanque de agua. Observé detenidamente el fluido, y aunque el agua normalmente no tiene color... se lo encontré. Hundí la mano hasta el fondo.

Volví a sentir una corriente más helada que mi propio cuerpo y mi mano pálida comenzó a pigmentarse en un tono que no supe distinguir al principio...

Morado. Era como si la sangre de los animales que había cazado en los últimos días se estuviera expandiendo a moretones por toda mi mano, el dolor electrizante que sentí no tuvo par, por eso me puse de pie y me sacudí la mano, que se agrietaba llena de cardenales.

-"¡Ah!"- dejé salir. La burbuja de mi escudo se rompió. Aspiré con fuerza el aire y sentí como si lo necesitara. El dolor se fue acrecentando hasta mi cabeza.

No era posible. No podía sentir dolor de esa manera. YA NO.

Mis rodillas temblaron cuando el dolor comenzó a decrecer, ya estaba bien, pero el veneno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme flaquear. Aunque por sólo unos instantes.

La vista se me fue nublando, los sonidos fueron desapareciendo, mi mente fue asaltada por una sombra y comencé a desvanecerme, como si fuera una mujer de carne y hueso, como si la antigua Bella Swan estuviera de vuelta temporalmente.

No tenía duda. _Eso_ había atacado a Nessie. Como ella tenía vida, el recibimiento del veneno había sido diferente.

-"El agua..."- fue lo último que dije antes de perderme por unos segundos, sabía que Edward nunca me dejaría caer en la oscuridad.

_Fin del P.O.V. Bella Cullen_

Continuará…

_Notas: Espero hayan soportado la lectura, quedó algo larga y no me gustó mucho este capítulo, pero a la historia le faltan muchas cosas interesantes, eso lo aseguro, así que espero sigan leyendo…_

_¿Quién está 'dentro' de Nessie y qué estará buscando hacer con la niña?_

_¿Qué es esa agua y por qué afectó a Bella?_


End file.
